Familiar Faces
by Pirate
Summary: A young girl is brought to the mansion by Logan and brings some happiness back to the X-men and students. Strangely, everyone feels as if they know her but they've never seen her before in their lives. -Post X-2 X-2 SPOILERS! SKIP CH. 1!
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold rainy day and the strong wind that was blowing didn't help to bring comfort to anyone outside. Logan was out taking a walk to clear his mind as he had done so many times since Jean's supposed "death" a moth ago. He didn't know where he was going. He never did. He just let his feet take him where they would.  
  
Well this time, his feet brought him to a small shopping plaza which happened to have a CVS. He decided to go inside and see if they had anything worthwhile. Maybe he'd find something for Rogue, her birthday was coming up.  
  
The store was deserted except for a lone cashier at the register. Logan started down an isle that had some nice looking leather gloves on display. "These would be perfect for Rogue" he thought to himself as he picked up a pair of black leather gloves that looked like they would end just above Rogue's elbow.  
  
He was about to head towards the cash register when he had a strange feeling that some one was watching him. He took two more steps. He was positive now. Someone was following him. He took one more step and, in one swift motion, pivoted around and put out his claws, expecting to be met with an ambush. The only thing he was met with was an empty isle. He had decided to ignore his instincts and continue to the checkout when someone from behind him asked "Sir, are you a mutant?" The voice belonged to a young girl who looked to be about 13. She was of medium height, slender but muscular build, and had brown eyes and hair. Her hair was short, but long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail which it was at the moment. Logan also noticed a familiar look in the girl's eyes. That kind of hollow look that said that she had been through more than any normal person would hope to go through in a lifetime. He saw that same look in the eyes of many kids who came to the mansion.  
  
Logan, unsure of how to answer the girl's question, replied with another one. "What would you do if I said yes?" he growled.  
  
"Probably ask you for a ride." The girl answered unfazed by Logan's tough guy act. (Not that it was an act but you get the idea) "I'm a mutant too." the girl said ending the awkward silence that followed her request for a ride.  
  
Logan knew he should bring her to Xavier's. He sighed. "Come on kid. If it's free food and board you're lookin' for, I know just the place."  
  
Logan bought the gloves and left the store with the girl tagging along behind. "What's your name kid?" Logan asked.  
  
"Alix" she replied. "What's yours?" "Logan" He mumbled. "I thought you were gonna give me a ride." She said as they left the parking lot.  
  
"Normally I would, but I walked here." He replied.  
  
"Oh. How far is the walk?"  
  
"'Bout a mile." Logan heard the girl groan as he said this. He looked over to make a smart ass remark. That's when he realized the girls clothing. She was only wearing a ratty old T-shirt, a pair of ripped up jeans, and a backpack. The backpack, he noticed, had many holes. This would be expected of an old backpack, which it was, but these holes appeared to be in a pattern, as if they had some kind of purpose. "Oh well." he thought and shrugged it off.  
  
"You cold ki-, Alix?" he corrected himself. "A little." she said through chattering teeth. "Here." he said offering his brown leather jacket which Alix graciously accepted. "Are you cold now?" she asked Logan. "No. I'm fine." he said lying through his teeth. "Yeah right!" he thought. "It's friggin' freezing out! Not to mention the rain!" Alix knew he was lying. "You can't lie to a telepath." she said. Logan smiled at this. She reminded him of Jean. "So, is that your power?" he asked. "Among others." she replied mischievously. That was when Logan noticed that the rain had stopped. Well.sort of.  
  
It was raining all around except for where he and Alix were standing. It was quite strange because when Logan looked up there was a sheet of water above his head. It just refused to come down. "What the." Logan muttered.  
  
"You said you were cold so I helped as best I could." Alix said to the bewildered Logan.  
"Thanks." He said "But I didn't actually say I was cold." This made  
Alix laugh.  
"No." she giggled. "But you were sure as heck thinking it!" "So what other powers ya got?" asked Logan. "Well, for starters, this isn't exactly my true form. My true form isn't that different, just a few modifications." As she said this she began to morph. Her hair turned an aqua blue. Her eyes turned blue as well, but not normal blue. This was a liquid blue, metallic blue; as if the color in her eyes were moving and swirling. like the ocean.  
  
Her hands and feet also changed. Her hands became webbed and her feet became flippers. Her skin however remained the same tan color which beautifully contrasted her hair and eyes. "Well, what d' you think?" she asked.  
  
"Whoa." Logan said in amazement. "You mean you don't think I look freakish?" "You didn't think my claws were freakish, and besides, once you meet Kurt you'll rethink that whole 'freakish' thing."  
  
Alix shrugged. "Anyways to answer your question, I can also shoot water out of my hands with 5 times the force of a fire engine hose; I can breathe under water, see under water, manipulate water, cling to walls, and read minds." she said all in one breath. "When the rain stopped coming down it was because I was manipulating it" she explained. "So what else can you do?" she asked Logan. "I can heal myself" Logan said quickly. Now that the attention was on him, he was a bit uncomfortable. Being in the spotlight wasn't exactly his favorite thing. "I've been meaning to ask you something" Alix said. "Shoot" was Logan's response. "Who's Jean Grey? She's been on your mind a lot. I didn't mean to snoop or anything, but you were thinking really loud." Logan had to fight tears as the memories flooded back to him. "Why? Why did she do it?" He asked himself over and over. But when he remembered that look of determination on Jean's face he had to smile. "Stubborn Jean." He thought. "Once she got her mind made up no one, not even the professor, could change it." Logan had just opened his mouth to reply when Alix said "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He realized that she had been reading his mind and knew exactly who Jean was. "Don't worry about it. It's probably time I got it off my chest any way. How much do you already know?" "Only that she's very pretty and dead, or at least most of your friends think she is. You're not so sure. Oh, and that you really liked her." Logan blushed. "Okay well she was really just a friend. I guess I wanted her to be more but she was already engaged to a guy named Scott." "Is that the guy with the really weird glasses?" "Yeah- Hey, how did you know?" She tapped her temple. "Duh" Logan sighed. "I'm gonna have to get used to this." "Anyways," he continued. "She was engaged to Scott or, as you call him, the guy with the funny glasses. So one night the professor-" "Who's the professor?" "You'll meet him when we get to the mansion." "The mansion! What mansion?" "Oh boy" Logan sighed. "This is gonna be a long walk isn't it."  
  
So Logan spent the rest of the walk explaining to Alix exactly where they were going and after that was settled, he finished his story about Jean without any interruptions. 


	2. Umm I'm Sorry?

Hey I'm sorry guys. I know this is like déjà vu and all but I accidentally left out something that is important to the plot so if you think you can survive it please read this chapter.  
  
Oh yeah! I also forgot disclaimers. I don't own nothin' cept Alix and later a few others so please don't sue! All you'll get is 10 dollars in pennies and a poster of Logan with lipstick marks all over it. ( TeeHee!!  
  
It was a cold rainy day and the strong wind that was blowing didn't help to bring comfort to anyone outside. Logan was out taking a walk to clear his mind as he had done so many times since Jean's supposed "death" a moth ago. He didn't know where he was going. He never did. He just let his feet take him where they would.  
  
Well this time, his feet brought him to a small shopping plaza which happened to have a CVS. He decided to go inside and see if they had anything worthwhile. Maybe he'd find something for Rogue, her birthday was coming up.  
  
The store was deserted except for a lone cashier at the register. Logan started down an isle that had some nice looking leather gloves on display. "These would be perfect for Rogue" he thought to himself as he picked up a pair of black leather gloves that looked like they would end just above Rogue's elbow.  
  
He was about to head towards the cash register when he had a strange feeling that some one was watching him. He took two more steps. He was positive now. Someone was following him. He took one more step and, in one swift motion, pivoted around and put out his claws, expecting to be met with an ambush. The only thing he was met with was an empty isle. He had decided to ignore his instincts and continue to the checkout when someone from behind him asked "Sir, are you a mutant?" The voice belonged to a young girl who looked to be about 13. She was of medium height, slender but muscular build, and had brown eyes and hair. Her hair was short, but long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail which it was at the moment. Logan also noticed a familiar look in the girl's eyes. That kind of hollow look that said that she had been through more than any normal person would hope to go through in a lifetime. He saw that same look in the eyes of many kids who came to the mansion.  
  
Logan, unsure of how to answer the girl's question, replied with another one. "What would you do if I said yes?" he growled.  
  
"Probably ask you for a ride." The girl answered unfazed by Logan's tough guy act. (Not that it was an act but you get the idea) "I'm a mutant too." the girl said ending the awkward silence that followed her request for a ride.  
  
Logan knew he should bring her to Xavier's. He sighed. "Come on kid. If it's free food and board you're lookin' for, I know just the place."  
  
Logan bought the gloves and left the store with the girl tagging along behind. "What's your name kid?" Logan asked.  
  
"Alix" she replied. "What's yours?" "Logan" He mumbled. "I thought you were gonna give me a ride." She said as they left the parking lot.  
  
"Normally I would, but I walked here." He replied.  
  
"Oh. How far is the walk?"  
  
"'Bout a mile." Logan heard the girl groan as he said this. He looked over to make a smart ass remark. That's when he realized the girls clothing. She was only wearing a ratty old T-shirt, a pair of ripped up jeans, and a backpack. The backpack, he noticed, had many holes. This would be expected of an old backpack, which it was, but these holes appeared to be in a pattern, as if they had some kind of purpose. "Oh well." he thought and shrugged it off.  
  
"You cold ki-, Alix?" he corrected himself. "A little." she said through chattering teeth. "Here." he said offering his brown leather jacket which Alix graciously accepted. "Are you cold now?" she asked Logan. "No. I'm fine." he said lying through his teeth. "Yeah right!" he thought. "It's friggin' freezing out! Not to mention the rain!" Alix knew he was lying. "You can't lie to a telepath." she said. Logan smiled at this. She reminded him of Jean. "So, is that your power?" he asked. "Among others." she replied mischievously. That was when Logan noticed that the rain had stopped. Well.sort of.  
  
It was raining all around except for where he and Alix were standing. It was quite strange because when Logan looked up there was a sheet of water above his head. It just refused to come down. "What the." Logan muttered.  
  
"You said you were cold so I helped as best I could." Alix said to the bewildered Logan.  
"Thanks." He said "But I didn't actually say I was cold." This made  
Alix laugh.  
"No." she giggled. "But you were sure as heck thinking it!" "So what other powers ya got?" asked Logan. "Well, for starters, this isn't exactly my true form. My true form isn't that different, just a few modifications." As she said this she began to morph. Her hair turned an aqua blue. Her eyes turned blue as well, but not normal blue. This was a liquid blue, metallic blue; as if the color in her eyes were moving and swirling. like the ocean.  
  
Her hands and feet also changed. Her hands became webbed and her feet became flippers. Her skin however remained the same tan color which beautifully contrasted her hair and eyes. "Well, what d' you think?" she asked.  
  
"Whoa." Logan said in amazement. "You mean you don't think I look freakish?" "You didn't think my claws were freakish, and besides, once you meet Kurt you'll rethink that whole 'freakish' thing."  
  
Alix shrugged. "Anyways to answer your question, I can also shoot water out of my hands with 5 times the force of a fire engine hose; I can breathe under water, see under water, manipulate water, cling to walls, and read minds." she said all in one breath. "Actually, I wasn't able to read minds until about a month ago. Weird isn't it? Anyways, when the rain stopped coming down it was because I was manipulating it" she explained. "So what else can you do?" she asked Logan. "I can heal myself" Logan said quickly. Now that the attention was on him, he was a bit uncomfortable. Being in the spotlight wasn't exactly his favorite thing. "I've been meaning to ask you something" Alix said. "Shoot" was Logan's response. "Who's Jean Grey? She's been on your mind a lot. I didn't mean to snoop or anything, but you were thinking really loud." Logan had to fight tears as the memories flooded back to him. "Why? Why did she do it?" He asked himself over and over. But when he remembered that look of determination on Jean's face he had to smile. "Stubborn Jean." He thought. "Once she got her mind made up no one, not even the professor, could change it." Logan had just opened his mouth to reply when Alix said "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He realized that she had been reading his mind and knew exactly who Jean was. "Don't worry about it. It's probably time I got it off my chest any way. How much do you already know?" "Only that she's very pretty and dead, or at least most of your friends think she is. You're not so sure. Oh, and that you really liked her." Logan blushed. "Okay well she was really just a friend. I guess I wanted her to be more but she was already engaged to a guy named Scott." "Is that the guy with the really weird glasses?" "Yeah- Hey, how did you know?" She tapped her temple. "Duh" Logan sighed. "I'm gonna have to get used to this." "Anyways," he continued. "She was engaged to Scott or, as you call him, the guy with the funny glasses. So one night the professor-" "Who's the professor?" "You'll meet him when we get to the mansion." "The mansion! What mansion?" "Oh boy" Logan sighed. "This is gonna be a long walk isn't it."  
  
So Logan spent the rest of the walk explaining to Alix exactly where they were going and after that was settled, he finished his story about Jean without any interruptions. 


	3. Intense Eyes

Hey, I'm real sorry it took so long to get this up. I've had tons of homework and I just had two exams today!!!  Once again I don't own anything; I'm not making any money off of this blah, blah, blah. Oh yeah! And if by some miracle Stan Lee is reading this I love your work and I would have asked to use it but I don't know your address! Anyways, some of you mentioned that you think Alix has too many powers. I'm not sure yet but to please the public, I may throw one away. However I need you to put in your reviews which power you think should go. I'm sorry but it cannot be telepathy. Oh that reminds me, I'm also taking a poll on who thinks that Logan's Jacket should be mass produced. Put it in your reviews! I'm gonna start a petition so if any of you out there have Brian Singer's address or are connected in anyway to anyone in the movie let me know!!! 

Whew! ON TO THE STORY! Happy reading.

Sincerely,

Pirate ; )

Chapter 2

They were finally outside the gates of the mansion when Logan heard a loud screech that seemed to come from inside the girl's backpack. He looked at Alix curiously as she took off her backpack and reached inside. When she took her hands out she was holding a small bird. "Logan, I'd like you to meet my bird Harry" She said. Logan now realized that the holes in her backpack did serve a purpose; they were breathing holes! 

The bird was an olive green color with white tipped wings. He had bright red feathers on his cheeks. They were surrounded by a ring of yellow and then a ring of white. The funniest things about the bird, however, were the neon lime-green feathers sticking up on his head. They would shoot straight up and then back down against his head again every so often.

"What kind of bird is he?" Logan asked amused by the bird's odd appearance and behavior.

"He's a cockatiel." She replied. "They're quite friendly and oddly, they seem to enjoy the company of people better than that of other birds."

The bird, which was currently resting on Alix's shoulder suddenly flew to Logan's and began nibbling on his shirt collar. 

"Uh, what do I do?" asked a rather uncomfortable Logan.

"Nothing, just keep walking and act natural. Harry's just enjoying the free ride." She laughed. 

Alix and Logan entered the mansion. Logan still had Harry on his shoulder but was now a bit more comfortable and walked casually. The odd scene, however, did get some confused stares from curious students. 

At some point during the walk to Xavier's office, Harry flew back to Alix and perched on her shoulder.   
  
Although Alix was good at hiding it, Logan could smell the fear radiating off of her skin. She was nervous.   
  
"You've got nothin' ta worry about kid." Logan reassured her. "Chuck's a great guy."  
"That's not what I'm worried about." She said. "I'm worried he won't let me keep Harry."  
  
Logan had to use all his strength to keep from laughing and even then the amusement showed on his face. "Well, I can't tell ya for sure what he'll say but I think he'll let ya keep 'im. I'm pretty sure you're the first one to ever bring a pet here."   
  
"Well, this is it." Logan said, gesturing to a door that was barely distinguishable from the wood paneling on the wall. Alix took Harry off of her shoulder and cradled him protectively against her chest.   
  
The professor looked up from his papers. It was a Saturday which meant no classes. However, for him, no classes just meant grading papers so he was happy to have a distraction. "Hello Logan. I see you've brought a friend."   
"Yeah, this is-"  
"Alix." the girl cut in, extending her hand to the Professor. As his eyes met her brown, now human eyes, something in him stirred. He knew those eyes. But they did not belong to this girl. Who did they belong to? He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew those eyes.   
  


"Chuck, you ok?" Logan's gruff voice brought the Professor back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine. Now, I see you have a pet Alix."

"Yeah,hisnameisHarryandIpromisehewon'tbeanytroublejustpleaseletmekeep'im! Please!" she said hurriedly. So fast, in fact, that Logan could only catch every other word. "Please, Alix, slow down!" The Professor chuckled. "It's alright. You can keep your bird. I will make sure that he is given a cage and food." 

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said excitedly as she jumped for joy. No longer worried about having to give up her beloved bird, she carefully tucked him into her backpack once again.

The professor smiled. "Now, as for rooming, I believe there is an extra bunk in the dorm next to your room, Logan. Would you mind escorting her?"

"Nah. I was headin' there anyways." Logan answered.

As Logan and Alix left the Professor's office Logan called out to Scott who was walking down the hall. Logan had tried to be particularly nice to Scott since Alkali Lake, no matter how much effort it took to keep from getting on Scott's nerves.  "Hey Scott! C'mere!" Logan shouted. 

Scott walked unenthusiastically towards them. Since Jean's death, life had held little meaning for Scott. Most mornings, he would sit on what had been _their _bed, staring blankly at the space where Jean had slept only a month ago, and contemplate suicide. He was _not_ in the mood for any of Logan's sarcasm.    

"What." Scott said. It came out more coldly than he had meant it to. 

"I just wanted to introduce you ta Alix. She'll most likely be in your math class." Logan replied ignoring the icy tone in which Scott had spoken before.

Scott, who was so busy getting pissed off at Logan simply for existing, had hardly noticed the girl standing next to him until Logan pointed her out. Scott turned from Logan until his gaze came to rest on the girl. Her eyes were unnerving. It was the way she looked at you, as if she wasn't just looking at your physical being, but at your soul as well. It was as if just by looking, she could determine what kind of person you were. He knew she was looking directly into his eyes. She was looking straight through his sunglasses and into his eyes. No one had ever done that before. No one except… 

"Hello Scott." She said extending her hand. "My name's Alix." She still hadn't removed her steady gaze from Scott's eyes and he hadn't removed his. It was a good ten seconds before he finally reached out and shook her hand. He just couldn't get over those eyes. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you Alix." Scott said running a nervous hand through his hair. "I, uh… gotta go grade some quizzes. Um… see you tomorrow." He said uncomfortably before running off. 

"What's up with him?" Alix asked. "What's up with everybody for that matter?! For some reason, every time you introduce me to someone they go all dazed and confused on me!" 

"I think you just scared him." Logan replied. "It was like you were staring each other down or something. Your eyes _are pretty intense." _

"Yeah I guess." She said unconvinced. "You're not the first person to tell me that."

Well, what do ya think!! C'mon people! REVIEW! It's really not that hard!!! : (   


End file.
